Unsuspecting Trust
by ihearttheband
Summary: He watched as she jumped into the well and was surrounded by a strong magical aura. Sesshoumaru took his chance and jumped after her. InuYasha jumped into the well after the two. To his utter shock and surprise, the well wouldn't let him through.
1. STUPID DOG DEMONS

**Chapter One Stupid Dog Demons**

_**Kagome's point of view**_

Kagome was on her way back to the well from Kaede's village. She paused to admire the scenery that would, in 500 years be nothing but a concrete jungle. The emeralds and jades and many other greens of the surrounding forest captivated her attention.

_If only they could make paints these colors. _

Kagome sighed. Even though she loved being in her era, there was just something about being in the beauty of the ancient forest. The forest, normally this peaceful, felt like something more out of a dream than a reality. She was truly enjoying the quietness of the forest surrounding her. She looked over to the Goshinboku that withstood what seemed like all of time. That, and the well being the only reminders of what was once dubbed InuYasha's Forest. In her time the Higurashi Shrine was indeed a sight. It was nothing compared to this wonder.

_The only thing that could ruin this dream is _"WENCH!" *sigh* _that._

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted yet again.

"Where are you going?" "InuYasha, if I am heading towards the well, it should be obvious." "I didn't say you could go home." "I don't care if **you **said I can go or not. You are not my alpha therefore you have no right to tell me what I can and can't do." Kagome figured putting it in pack terms may help InuYasha understand better. Too bad it didn't work.

"What do you mean, you're not my alpha!" Sighing Kagome turns to InuYasha and says "InuYasha. We have been over this. I WILL NOT answer to you as my alpha. I am my own master and that is the end of the subject. You are not my boss. So get over it." InuYasha started to growl.

"Sesshoumaru. Why are you here?" "Much like your female, I don't answer to a half breed." InuYasha, even angrier that his own hated brother saw her defiance, growled again, before his accusations started.

"I am NOT his female. I am MY OWN PERSON! I BELONG TO NO ONE!" Kagome yelled at Sesshoumaru. "Silence wench. The place of women is to be seen not heard. Surely your pathetic race knows at least that."

Now Kagome was doing the growling. "Listen here, you oversized bull dog. I DO AS I PLEASE. No one has authority over me." "You dare disrespect the Lord of the West?" Sesshoumaru seethed. His eyes started to tint a red hue.

InuYasha stepped in between the two angry figures. "Stay out of this Kagome." InuYasha drew his father's sword and pointed it at his older half brother. "Surely you, Sesshoumaru, would stoop so low as to argue with a human," he snarled. With InuYasha and Sesshoumaru easily distracted, Kagome slipped off to the well.

_Stupid dog demons. They just enjoy pissing people off with their superiority trip. They get off on it! _

She jumped into the well unnoticed. So she thought.

_**Sesshoumaru's Point of View**_

_If InuYasha awakens my ward with his incessant yelling, I WILL gut him slowly. _Sesshoumaru stood up and followed the sound of his wretched brother's annoying voice. When he walked up what he saw did indeed amuse him. InuYasha's wench was defying him in a most disrespectful manner.

_Not that that wretch deserves respect._

He was barely paying attention to their conversation when InuYasha turned to him and dragged him in it. Stating the obvious he resisted the urge to roll his eyes. It was unfitting of his station.

Then that woman starts in. Obviously InuYasha had angered her enough for her to be unconcerned with the being that could end her life before she could blink. She in turn, angered him with the blatant disrespect to his person.

InuYasha, once again, took a defensive position. While the whelp made the first move, Sesshoumaru noticed the defiant human take off running toward the well.

_Stupid, pathetic human. Does she really belive that the old well can save her? Is she suicidal?_

He watched as she jumped into the well and felt as she was surrounded by a strong magical aura. Sesshoumaru took his chance and jumped after her.

"BASTARD! STAY AWAY FROM THERE!" InuYasha screamed.

The lord never noticed.

_**InuYasha's point of view**_

InuYasha ran after him as he headed toward Kagome and the well.

"BASTARD! STAY AWAY FROM THERE!" InuYasha tried to recapture his attention so Kagome could reach the safety of her era. He watched as Sesshoumaru jumped in after her. Expecting to see a very pissed off daiyoukai, InuYasha got in defense mode again. After a moment of silence, he walked to the well.

_Damn_! InuYasha jumped into the well after the two.

To his utter shock and surprise, the well wouldn't let him through.

_DAMN DAMN DAMN!_

InuYasha pounded his fists into the nearby trees and ground.

_Sesshoumaru running loose in Kagome's time is NOT a good thing. I can't get through the well! _

He did the only thing he could possibly do. Sit at the well and wait for some sign of his brother or his friend.

A/N Hi! IHEARTTHEBAND here. Just wanted to ask for you to review and give me your truly honest opinion what ever it may be. Thank you.


	2. LOST IN TIME

**CHAPTER TWO LOST IN TIME**

Thank you to everyone who read the first chapter and added as their favorites.

_A special thanks to shadow zombie who was the first person to favorite my story. Shadowkitty7 I would like to thank you for your review as well. __J This next chapter is dedicated to you two._

**Kagome's Point of View**

_Ha-Ha Stupid InuYasha and Stupid Sesshoumaru! I made it home and there is nothing neither of you can do about it. _

Kagome laughed victoriously. Standing at the door of the well house, she also did her version a victory dance. Having no rhythm at all, she looked more like she was having convulsions. None of that matter though. She was home free.

The blue light that signaled the usage of the time hole through the well appeared again.

_Crap! InuYasha managed to get away from Sesshoumaru too._

"InuYasha, go away! I'm staying home for a couple of days and there is nothing you can do about it." she 'hmmpd' and turned her back to the figure at the bottom of the well.

"Foolish wench! I am not that pathetic half breed you mistake me for!" The figure growled.

_Oh no! How did HE get through?_

Her eyes widened at the sound of the baritone ice that Sesshoumaru called his voice.

"Se…Se…Sesshoumaru? EEP! How did you get through? The well is only supposed to let me and InuYasha through! You have to go back now!"

"You dare presume to tell this Sesshoumaru what to do, human?" "NO! I just can't have you here! We will get in A LOT of trouble so please, please go back!" "What are you trying to hide human?" "I'm not hiding anything!" "Wench I can smell you deceit!" the lordly demon growled. He was preparing for an attack and Kagome saw this. She ran out of the well house as fast as she could. Sesshoumaru followed after her. The moment he stepped out of the open doors, he felt sick. An invasion of noxious fumes attacked his most delicate sense. The overwhelming stench of smog, car exhaust and the ever presence of human decay and filth, was starting to get to his nervous system. It took only a few steps before he collapsed.

_Oh no! What am I going to do with an unconscious demon lord who is infamous for his hatred of the human race? WAIT! InuYasha should be coming through the well to save me! Surely he wouldn't leave his brother in my time!_

As she paced around the being that was on the ground, her mind whirled. She was trying to figure out how to get Sesshoumaru to agree to leave her time without causing any unnecessary death. Kagome sighed again as she decided to go get some tea for herself and Sesshoumaru for when he awoke. She walked up the steps, unsure as to how she was going to convince Sesshoumaru that jumping through the well would be more beneficial to him.

_Where is InuYasha? I thought he would have been here threatening to hack his brother to bits by now. Wait! Unless Sesshoumaru…NO I can't think like that right now. Ok girl; breathe in through the nose and out of the mouth. Just take his swords and throw them down the well. He would go after his swords._

Kagome turned back around and headed to where Sesshoumaru lay. When she approached him, he was regaining consciousness.

_He wasn't out long._

"Wench! Where am I?" snarled a FURIOUS daiyoukai. "My name is NOT wench. It's Kagome. Ka-go-me. You are currently in Tokyo. This is 500 years in your future. Now if you would be so kind as to jump down the well and into your time, I would appreciate it. As well as all the humans that live here." "You think that This Sesshoumaru would believe such a blatant lie?" "Look, I know that you can smell emotional scents. I believe you said earlier you can smell lies. So does it smell like I am lying?" Sesshoumaru gave a slight sniff in her direction. "It is hard to smell anything with all these horrid scents lacing the air." "Sorry. You really need to get back to your own time. There is no telling how bad the time line will be altered with you being here." "Show me how it is that you can traverse time as you so believe." She walked back towards the well house. She looked over her shoulder to see if he was following. She jumped when she realized his proximity. She shook her head and continued through the old wooden doors.

**InuYasha's Point of View**

_Why won't this stupid well let me through? Maybe Kaede knows._

He set off towards Kaede's hut in the village on the outskirts of the forest. Confusion and anger were rolling off of him in waves of distress and worry. He reached Kaede in a matter of minutes.

"Kaede! Sesshoumaru followed Kagome through the well and now it wont let me through!" the words rushed out of his mouth before he could even analyze who was with the old miko at the moment. Thankfully it was already people who knew Kagome's secret.

"What! Is the Lady Kagome alright? InuYasha how could you be as irresponsible as to let Sesshoumaru follow Kagome?" demanded Miroku. Shippo's eyes were filled with terror. Sesshoumaru would kill Kagome for sure! Sango was in just as much shock but couldn't get her brain and her mouth to function simultaneously. When her body began to function properly again, she asked "But how can that be? Only you and Kagome are able to travel through the well?"

_Feh. Stupid humans. They probably think I did it on purpose._

"InuYasha, if the Kamis may have a reason for Sesshoumaru to travel through to kagome's time. They may not want you to intereferre with their plans. " "Yeah only if their plans are for Kagome and everyone in her time to die! Sesshoumaru loose in a highly populated human area is only going to mean death. Hell! He probably already killed Kagome! She could be dead and there isn't anything I can do about it because I can't cross through!" His voice only continued to get louder and louder. Shippo looked at InuYasha, his eyes filled with tears. "Dead?" His voice came out in a slight whisper.


	3. CHAPTER THREE NAG

**CHAPTER THREE: NAG**

_**Just wanted to say thank you to loveinthebattlefield for the review.**_

**InuYasha's Point of View**

"What? NO Shippo. Kagome won't be killed by Sesshoumaru! She will probably nag him to death." InuYasha made an attempt to cheer the little kit up. Too bad it didn't work. Sango held Shippo as he cried for the possible death of his mother figure. InuYasha sighed and said, "Look kid. If Kagome was dead, we would feel it." "InuYasha is right Shippo," started Miroku, "If the Lady Kagome has indeed perished, our hearts and souls would mourn for the loss of such an innocent creature." "Don't worry, Shippo. Kagome will be coming back soon, bringing you lots of those candies that you like so much." Sango told him. "Besides, that wench still has to come back and look for the shards." Everyone turned to InuYasha and glared. "InuYasha, must ye always be so inconsiderate?" "Shut up you old hag. I'm going for a walk." Everyone sighed a slight breath of relief and annoyance.

_Feh. Shippo is such a cry baby. Still though, I wish I knew what was happening over there in Kagome's time. Sesshoumaru better not do anything to her or I'll kill him._

Just at that moment, InuYasha saw Kikyo's soul gatherers calling for him. He ran off in the same direction that they were headed.

_Not like any of them have anything useful to say anyways. Kikyo might know something._

**Back at the Village**

Miroku sighed as he felt Kikyo's aura. He knew as soon as InuYasha could sense her, he would run off to her. Kagome was in the hands of his human hating, holier than thou brother and InuYasha was going to run off to see Kikyo.

"InuYasha won't be returning to us this night." Stated the Monk. Kaede understood exactly what he meant. "The golem that has my sister's memories has returned then." "I'm afraid so Lady Kaede. InuYasha will most likely run off to see her." "Stupid InuYasha!" shouted Shippo, "We haven't been able to figure out away to rescue Kagome and he goes and runs off to Kikyo! How can he be so mean to Kagome?" Miroku decided to be a voice of reason. "Maybe he figured Lady Kikyo will know something as to why Lord Sesshoumaru could pass and he couldn't." "Do you really think so, Monk?" Sango questioned. "Sure, my dear Sango. InuYasha may act like an idiot most of the time but every now and then he does keep his wits about him." "I hope ye may be right about this time." said Kaede. "For now ye need your rest if ye are to find a way to rescue Kagome from Sesshoumaru tomorrow." "Kaede's right. Come on Shippo. You can sleep by me and Kilala tonight." Kilala mewed her agreement.

**InuYasha and Kikyo**

"InuYasha." "Kikyo. Are you alright?" "I am. Are you here for me, InuYasha? Or are you here to see what I may know about my reincarnation's predicament?" "Both Kikyo. I missed you. But I also need to find a way to get Sesshoumaru out of Kagome's time." "I see. If I were to tell you that I do not know why Sesshoumaru could pass and you couldn't or why he is there, would you leave?" "Kikyo, I wanted to see you. I want to spend time with you." "Come to Hell with me InuYasha. You belong with me. You promised me your life." "I know. And I will go to Hell with you, but for now I have to hold my promise to Kagome." "So you care more for my reincarnation than for me?" "No. I love you and only you. You are my world."

**Kagome's Point of View**

"This is how I get to your era." "No." "WHAT! What do you mean no? You can not prance around in my era! There is no such thing as demons anymore! No one will know that you are Lord of the West! Besides, don't you have to go back and take care of your lands?" "I have advisors who can take care of things while I am away." "What about Rin? Do you really trust Jaken to keep her safe while you are here? Think of how many times he's lost her!" Kagome was in near panic mode.

_What am I going to do if Sesshoumaru refuses to go back? He will kill everyone in Tokyo! I know he will kill everyone! He has to jump back through the well! _

By now Kagome was envisioning him killing her grandfather for throwing sutras that don't work at him. Next was her little brother for comparing him to InuYasha and last was her mom for petting him.

"Wench, why is it that you wish for this Sesshoumaru to depart in such haste?" "Because Tokyo is filled with nothing but humans and you hate humans! I don't want you killing my friends and family!" "This Sesshoumaru is above senseless violence." "Not when you meet my gramps." She muttered. "I do not sense the magic aura around the well anymore." "It usually waits until I jump. On the count of three we will both jump, ok?" "Three." Sesshoumaru jumped. Kagome jumped a second later. Nothing happened. "Why didn't it work?" Kagome asked herself. Sesshoumaru merely jumped back out of the well and stepped outside. He was more prepared for the onslaught of poison the humans called breathable air. "Sesshoumaru, you have to go back. You can't stay here!" "Wench are you stupid? The well didn't allow us to go back through." "I KNOW THAT! What I meant was we need to figure out a way to get you back to your era!" "Kagome! Is that you?" said a voice. "OH great! This is just what I need! First I have a murderous daiyoukai sitting on my front porch who can't get back home, now I have to deal with Eri too? The Kami hate me don't they?" "Apparently." snorted the demon. "No one asked you!" Eri made her way over to where Kagome and Sesshoumaru were standing. Following her were Ayumi and Yuka with Hojo in tow.


	4. Proof of Something

_I want to thank everyone for the reviews they sent. I really appreciate them. They make me happy after a bad week. __J Megan Consoer, __kamiccolo's rose, Gabriella Temperence, Kitsune Diva, loveinthebattlefield, KAMI'S CHIBI TENSHI (lots of thanks to you for the helpful advice), shadowkitty7, thank all of you for the encouragement. I hope that was everyone. If not, I apologize. I appreciate everyone who took the time to add my story to their favorites and their alerts. :D _

**CHAPTER FOUR: IT HAS TO BE PROOF FOR SOMETHING**

**InuYasha's Point of View**

Kikyo was getting ready to have her Soul Gatherers carry her off. InuYasha watched as she rose into the sky and disappeared into the horizon. He sighed in defeat. He knew this wasn't the same Kikyo from over fifty years ago. For some reason though, he just couldn't let go. Sure, he liked Kagome a lot, but he would be betraying Kikyo.

_Kagome, I hope you're ok._

Little did he know that Kagome was dealing with something that would bring the word 'stress' to a whole new level.

**Miroku's Point of View**

"Sango, my dear, come here please."

"What is it, Miroku?"

"I was walking out towards the well and I noticed something peculiar."

"What?"

"Well, the well has a different aura around it now."

"What do you mean?"

"It just doesn't have the same aura anymore. It used to have a slight magical aura because of how it would devour the bones of the slain demons. It doesn't have that feeling anymore. You walk by it and it feels like just another old, dried out well."

"So, that means…Kagome and Sesshoumaru are stuck in her time?"

"I sure hope not."

"If Sesshoumaru is trapped in Kagome's time….that can't be good. We need to find someone who can do some kind of spell or something!"

"My thoughts exactly. We should go back to the village and discuss this with Kaede."

**SMACK**

"PERVERT!"

"It was worth it." Miroku sighed, "More seriously, we need to know if InuYasha is going to stay with us or if he would rather see if Lady Kikyo has something useful."

"You know as well as I, that the only thing that Kikyo would consider useful towards Kagome is her death."

*Sigh* "You are indeed correct. Maybe though, InuYasha can get through to Lady Kikyo and get her to help."

"Highly unlikely."Miroku and Sango made their way back from the well and went looking for Kaede. It took them a while but they found her at one of The Elders' huts. The man had taken ill with Pneumonia. Unfortunately, without Kagome's medicines the old man would die. Kaede walked back to her hut with Sango and Miroku following behind.

"Kilala, Shippo!" Sango called to the kit and the cat, "Come on!"

Shippo and Kilala looked up from where they had been practicing with Shippo's foxfire. As soon as Sango gave the word, they came running. Kaede put on a stew and bade Miroku to begin.

"Lady Kaede, when Sango and I visited the well earlier, I noticed that it no longer has the same aura it used to."

"Aye. Go on."

"Is it possible that the Lady Kagome and Lord Sesshoumaru are trapped in her time?"

"Aye, it be possible."

"That's what I was afraid of."

"Kaede," Sango started, "Do you know of anyone who might be able to open the passage through the well back up?"

"Nay child. I do not know of any…." Kaede faltered.

"What is it Kaede?" asked Shippo.

"I thought of something that may help ye on your journey to rescue Kagome."

"What is it Lady Kaede?" Miroku asked.

"Well, it has been passed down in legend, so I know not if it shall help."

"It could be more than what we have right now, which is nothing." Shippo replied.

"When I was a young girl, a priest traveling with a wandering story teller came into the village. They were asking for direction to Dragons' Keep. The story teller told us the legend behind it. It is said that anyone who can pass through all of the perils and dangerous traps will be given a gift from the gods. However in order to get through the pass to Dragons' Keep, you have to pass through The Hall of Judgment."

"I have heard in passing of this tale. How ever no one has any kind of proof that it exists." stated Miroku.

"Aye but the tale it's self is proof that there is something to the story." said the wise old woman.

Sango sat for a moment in thoughtful silence. "I think we may have something back at my village on it." she finally said.

"I guess that shall be our first stop. Shippo would you like to come with Sango and me or would you prefer to stay and wait for InuYasha to return?"

"Like I'm staying here with him! He's mean to me."

"Alright then. It is settled. We leave at dawn."

**Sesshoumaru's Point of View**

_Interesting. The miko seems to be more scared of these wretches than she is me. Do they have some sort of magic that would cause her to fear them more? *sniff, sniff* They don't smell like they are anything more than the pathetic human slum I took them for. _

Sesshoumaru's train of thought broke off when her heard Kagome's mutterings, cursing every Kami she could think to curse at that moment.

_She is very apprehensive about them._

"The Kamis' do indeed hate you," he started to say in that cold and bored voice, "They made you human, did they not?"

"No one asked you, wise ass!" Kagome growled at the daiyoukai. "Look, no one in this era knows that demons exist. Let me do the talking ok? And non of that 'die filthy human' stuff either."

Sesshoumaru just snarled his nose at her.

"There you are Kagome!" said Yuki.

"How are you feeling? We missed you at school." Ayuma told her.

Eri on the other hand said "Kagome, who is this?"


	5. Begrudging Truce

**CHAPTER FIVE Begrudging Truce**

**Kagome's Point of View**

"Who is this?" Eri asked.

"Yeah, that isn't the overprotective, possessive, abusive and brash boyfriend of yours is it? What was his name….Inu something? OH! InuYasha! You aren't InuYasha, are you?" Ayumi peered at him.

_Oh great! He's growling. Sesshoumaru is going to kill them for sure now!_

"Ayumi, Eri, Yuka, This is Prince Sesshou. He is a... um…a….a…friend. Of…of the family. Yeah, from some of the lesser islands. He is the Prince of the Island back at his home."

OYO

Immediately the three girls swoop like vultures. Hojo was left standing at the corner of the shrine watching the spectacle. There was no way he could compete with a prince and he knew it. So he gathered up his courage and headed towards Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome! How is your rheumatism? I brought you some cream to help with the pain. Also there are some antibiotics for your ear infection and some ointment for your bunions."

**- KO'D**

_**Grandpa. Grrrrrrrrrrrr**_

"Thaaaaanks, Hojo. That is really sweet of you to think of me." Kagome awkwardly thanked him.

"It's no problem at all, Kagome." He smiled at her.

**Sesshoumaru's Point of View**

_These impudent humans dare to question my heritage? They dare to say that __**I **__am that half breed?_

Sesshoumaru started growling towards the three girls and the figure hiding out by the shrine house.

_How dare that wench speak so lowly about my heritage! I am Prince of the Western Lands! Not just an island. GRRRRR _

He growled again at the thought that she didn't even give them his full title and heritage.

_She dares to call this Sesshoumaru, a friend? I would never stoop so low._

He noticed as the figure that was hiding in the shadows came closer. He was carrying a bag of strange smelling items. When the boy started to speak, he felt Kagome bristle.

_Did she actually growl? What a pathetic sound from a human._

When Hojo started speaking of illnesses, granted he wasn't sure what some of them were, he sniffed the air around her.

_What a fool. This wench is not ill in the slightest. Humans are truly creatures of stupidity._

He glanced at the uniforms Kagome and her friends were all wearing.

_And indecency. Repulsive creatures. I'm beginning to regret following the magic of the well._

Well, Hojo, girls, I must take Prince Sesshoumaru back up to the shrine so he can meet…err…see the family."

The three girls sighed and started to whisper conspiratorially.

"I bet she just wants to be alone with him."

"Yeah. She is hardly ever at school and when did she meet him?"

"Maybe when she met the other one."

"GASP! Do you think Kagome is two timing her two timing boyfriend?"

All three girls turn back to the sweat dropping Kagome and the insulted Sesshoumaru.

"KAGOME!" the girls yelled at the same time making the demon lord wince.

"Eeehhhh?" she was unable to form a real sentence.

"Insolent wenches! I would never lower myself to-" Kagome threw her hands over his mouth.

"Girls, I think its time you went home. I will call you tonight, k?"

"Fine. But we expect a FULLY detailed explanation."

"Agreed Eri. Bye Ayumi. Talk to you later Yuka. Bye Hojo."

"Bye!" they all said back.

"Girl! Don't you dare touch This Sesshoumaru's person! I should melt your hand off at the wrist."

"Can it Sesshoumaru! We are in my time. I make the rules. You make think you are invincible, but here you aren't. In my era, we have weapons that are more powerful than even your attacks. You can die in an instant!"

_What magic do these future humans possess those make them stronger than demons?_

"I have had enough insolence from you! Return me to my palace witch!"

_She's growling? Humans don't growl. Especially that ferociously._

"First off, I have a name. Kagome. Ka-go-me! USE IT! Second, I am not a witch! I am a priestess, albeit untrained, but a priestess none-the-less. Third, it's your fault you are stuck here! If you hadn't followed me through the well, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Kagome, sweetheart? Are you down there?"

"Yeah mom! I'll be up in a sec!"

"Ok dear!"

"Look, right now I am the only ally you have in the future. I am the only one who can prevent you from making a mistake and being killed or worse. So, let's hold all the hostility until we get back to the Feudal Era, alright?"

**Sango's Point of View**

"Shippo. Shippo, wake up. We have to get going."

Shippo woke up and gazed wearily at Sango.

"Are we going to find a way to rescue Kagome?"

"Of course. We are going to my old village today."

"Oh yeah. I hope Kagome is okay."

"I'm sure she is. After all, Sesshoumaru doesn't completely hate humans."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it. Every now and then you get to play with that little girl who follows him."

"Oh yah. I forgot about Rin. Maybe he doesn't completely hate humans, but he hates everyone else."

"I miss Kagome."

"I do too Shippo. But she is more like a mother to you isn't she?"

"Yeah, after my parents died, Kagome took me in and took care of me. Even though I tried to steal her shards and she almost got killed but The Thunder Brothers because of me. She forgave me so easily."

"Kagome is truly the sweetest person I have ever met. Kagome is truly a pure soul. No one is as forgiving and accepting than her. In fact, I bet Sesshoumaru is going to end up being a friend and ally to her, just because she has a way of winning people over."

Shippo giggles at this.

"Imagine, Sesshoumaru and Kagome being best friends?"

That had both Shippo and Sango laughing.

"Sango, Shippo! Kilala and I have the camp packed away and stored in our bags. We should get going. The sooner we leave, the sooner Kagome is safe."

"Coming Miroku."

"Alright!"

Sango and Shippo made their way to where Miroku and Kilala were waiting for them to depart.

**InuYasha's Point of View**

_I can't wait to get back to the village. I bet Miroku, Sango, Kilala and Shippo are worried about me. I will talk to Kaede again about Kikyo and Kagome. Maybe Kikyo knows more about what's going on then she is telling me. I know she doesn't like Kagome. I promised her I would go to Hell with her. I don't understand why she doubts me. She knows before I go though, I have to fulfill my promise to Kagome. I do love Kagome, but she and I can't be together. I love them both though._

"Feh."

"There ye are InuYasha. What has my sister to say?"

"She says she don't know nothing."

"Hmm."

"Where is everyone?"

"They left to follow a rumor on how to rescue Kagome."

"They left without me?"

"Ye were with my sister's golem. They assumed that you were going to see if she knew anything helpful."

"Feh. Stupid humans, they are going to get my jewel shards taken."

InuYasha took off into the direction Kilala's scent was thickest.

_Damn humans! Didn't even think that I would wanna go and help save Kagome._


	6. Dead Men Make No Threats

**Chapter Six: Dead Men Make NO Threats**

**Kagome's Point of View**

Making their way up the shrine steps to the little house in the back, Kagome couldn't help but to sigh.

"Wench. Stop that sighing. It is grating this Sesshoumaru's nerves."

"GRRRRR Sesshoumaru! We are in MY domain. I WILL DO AS I WANT!"

"It matters not whose domain I am in. I can still kill you before you even blink."

"If you were going to kill me you would have done it when InuYasha took your arm."

At this time Sesshoumaru's eyes were shifting. He had Kagome by the throat and he was growling ferociously at the girl who showed no fright in his presence.

"Wench! The moment you send me back to my time, I will lay waste to every human village in my territory. When the human whelps ask why, I will tell them 'The Priestess Kagome, Guardian of the Shikon no Tama, is responsible for the death that is brought by my claws."

"Bastard! No wonder you have no one! I'm surprised Rin even likes you! You are a heartless dog! Your father would be ashamed."

"Speak not of what you do not know of."

"I know your father! I have met him on several occasions. Your heartless attitude towards everyone is his greatest disappointment. He and I have spoken at great lengths on you and your brother!"

"Lying BITCH," Sesshoumaru's eyes were fully colored in blood, "my father has been dead for many centuries, even before your time! There is not a way you can speak to him!"

"There is too!"

"How then? How is a white priestess able to speak to the dead? That is a black miko trick is it not?"

"I…I can't tell you."

"Because you are deceitful in your words, wench!"

"NO BECAUSE YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO KNOW YET!"

"Cease your yelling!" He stated in a low growl.

"Put me down." She growled back.

He threw her onto the concrete.

"JERK!"

Kagome got back up and stormed passed the red-eyed Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru took a few meditative breaths and followed behind her. She stepped into her house and placed on her fake smile.

"Mom, Sputa, Grandpa, This is Lord Sesshoumaru. Due to verrrry unfortunate circumstances he will have to stay with us."

Just as Kagome's grandfather got his worthless ofudas ready, Kagome stepped in front of the already pissed off Sesshoumaru.

"Don't gramps. I told you a million times, those strips of paper with glue on them, DO NOT WORK."

"Kagome! This demon is dangerous."

"Reeaally I would have never guessed, what with all the times he's tried to kill me."

"WHAT!"

"Now dad, I'm sure Kagome has a good reason for bringing Lord Sesshoumaru here. Forgive my father, Lord Sesshoumaru. He doesn't realize that the holy powers that run in our family skipped both him and my husband."

"Hn. What about yourself? I smell faint miko powers on your person."

"My family does have a very powerful miko ancestry. The most famous being Midoriko, the warrior priestess."

"Hn."

"Mom. You never told me that."

"I was asked not to until it was time."

"What do you mean until it was time?"

"There was a demon that came through the well before you were born. He told me that the child I was carrying had a very great destiny set before them should they accept it. He said that I was not to say anything about the miko heritage in my family until it was the correct time. He told me that there would be a time where his sons would come through the well after him. There is something that is going to happen. He wouldn't give me any hints but he did give me items to give to the second son that came through the well as well as my first born. That is you, Kagome, and you, Lord Sesshoumaru."

"How do you know that it's Sesshoumaru?"

"He is the very image of his father, Toga, I believe his name was."

**InuYasha's Point of View**

_Damn. They got a lot further ahead then I thought they would._

InuYasha frowned. The longer it took to find the others, the longer Kagome was going to stay in her time with Sesshoumaru. He finally picked up Kilala's scent again and leapt into the air.

_Not much longer now. Just be careful Kagome. I will rescue you soon._

**Sango's Point of View**

"We are almost to my village. We can slow down now."

"That is good news Sango."

"I wish Kagome were here."

"Me too Shippo. Me to," the demon slayer told him.

Kilala landed in the middle of the decrepit village. Miroku could feel Sango's heart heave. He knew she was having a hard time with being back in her decimated village. Sango made her way to the village's council hut. Upon entering the hut, she was hit with old memories. She remembered how she and Kohaku would play in the center of the hut while the village elders were deliberating in the back room. She sighed again. It would do no good to think upon such things. She needed to find out if the scrolls are still in existence. Dragon's Keep is only supposed to be a legend. Just that. But even some legends have truths in them.

_Father, Mother, It has been a long time since I have last visited. I apologize. I miss you all dearly._

Sango was brought of her reverie when Miroku came up beside her.

"My dearest Sango, I have been cemetery and blessed all of the graves."

"Thank you Miroku. I really appreciate it. I know my village would too if they were still here."

"There is nothing I wouldn't do for you."

At that Sango blushed prettily. That shy, embarrassed blush soon turned to the heated red of anger.

**SLAP**

"**Hentai"**

"It was worth it."

"Sango, Miroku, have you found anything yet?" called the little fox kit.

"I'm still looking Shippo. Miroku, Why don't you take Shippo down to the river and catch dinner, ne?"

"Of course."

Kilala and Shippo stopped by the door.

"InuYasha is here now."

After Shippo said that, InuYasha came in the front door.

"What are you guys thinking, leaving without me?"

"We simply thought you would go with the Lady Kikyo to search for information."

"Why would I do that?"

At this everyone sweat dropped.

**Sesshoumaru's Point of View**

Sesshoumaru walked outside to Goshinboku. He was still angry.

_First that wench causes me to lose my control. Next she brings my father into this and dares to say he is ashamed of me? Then she wants to lie and say she has spoken with a dead man?_

Sesshoumaru jumped to the top of The God Tree. Sitting down in a spot where he can see the stars, he pauses his ranting.

_Father, why is it you forsake me even in death? I, your rightful heir, and the one who rules the lands you left in disorder. I fixed all of your messes you left behind. Yet, you still choose the half breed over me. How pathetic that you would choose a human and half breed over your life mate and your heir. How is it though, that you have come through the well and to the future? How is it that you knew that I would be here? What do you have planned Father? Hmmph. This is ridiculous. Dead men make no threats._

Sesshoumaru continued his musings well on till sunrise.

"The sunrise and night sky aren't near as beautiful here as they are in your time."

"Hn."

"I wanted to apologize about last night."

"Hn."

"Can we please call a truce now? I would like to take you out on the town. I'm sure you are curious about my time."

"Hn."

"The thing is though; our rules here are a lot different than they are in your time."

"Hn."

*Sigh* "Please?"

Sesshoumaru jumps down from his perch and heads toward the house.

"Are you coming Miko?"


	7. Laughable

**Ok guys I am sooo sorry about the wait. For some reason it wouldnt let me post! I finally gave up after two weeks of internal error code[what ever] But here it is FINALLY! Thanks for sticking with me. Love always ihearttheband**

**Chapter Seven: Laughable**

**Kagome's Point Of View**

_Stupid Sesshoumaru. Thinks he's sooo smart. Hmmph. Just wait. He won't know anything about this era and he will come whining with his tail between his legs._

At this point Kagome was imagining said Demon Lord as a puppy with the 'big ole puppy dog eyes' and his tail tucked down. She started laughing behind Sesshoumaru. He turned real sharp and glared at her. Kagome stifled her giggles the best she could.

_Oops. He heard me. EEEEP Why is he looking at me like that? It's not like he can read my thoughts. Ooooh that would be soooooo awkward. _

He turned back around and she let out a sigh in relief.

"So, Sesshoumaru. You do realize that here, you can't kill anyone who annoys you right? If you do you will have to deal with the authority figures of this time. Demons don't exist in this era. They, err, you, are kinda…extinct. Heh heh."

"Hn. Demons are not extinct. Merely in hiding."

"Really? How come I haven't been able to sense them?"

"You're powers are laughable at best."

"Jerk! I was being polite! You could have the same courtesy yah know!"

Kagome stormed ahead of him into her house.

"So, Mom, what is it that Toga left for you when he came through the well?

**Shippo's Point of View**

"Sango, when is Kagome coming back? I miss her."

"I know you do, Shippo. We are looking through the scrolls to see if we can find anything to bring her back and keep Sesshoumaru from being able to stay in her time."

"I wish there was a way we could talk to her."

"Me too."

"I wonder how Sesshoumaru is handling her time?"

"Keh. That would be funny to see." InuYasha said, coming up behind where the two were standing.

"*sigh* If there were only a way we could see Lady Kagome and how she is fairing. It might make it a little less stressful."

"Feh. What do you know monk? There is no telling how pissed off Sesshoumaru is and there is definitely no telling what he's done so far in her time. It wouldn't surprise me if he's already killed Kagome's grandfather. Stupid old man and his useless sutras."

"Now, InuYasha, that is no way to talk. I am sure Lord Sesshoumaru has a lot more self control than you."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN, HUH?"

"Why nothing, InuYasha. Simply that Lord Sesshoumaru has years and years of samurai training and as such, he is taught the ways of self control and honor."

"Feh. You don't know my half brother. He would kill the old man the moment he throws one of his glue soaked paper strips at him."

Sango, Shippo and Kilala have snuck off by now. They are heading to some of the older huts in the village.

_I hope one of the elders had something on Dragons' Keep. We have to find a way to rescue Kagome soon. Kagome, try not to anger Sesshoumaru too badly. Please have some sense of self preservation. Please Kamis' don't let anything happen to her. Shippo needs you. I need you too. Kilala and Miroku miss you too. InuYasha has been worried, even if he doesn't show it. We need you to come back. You are the heart of our group. You are the one who keeps us all together. Please find a way back to us, sister._

"Sango! I think I found something!" Shippo cried excitedly.

_Dragons' Keep. I wish I had never heard of that wretched place. The wish isn't worth any of the perils. I lost Minna to the first set of challenges. Gods' I loved that woman. She was truly a brave, kindred spirit. They told me to be grateful that she died honorably. What do they know? The first challenges are meant to test three strengths. Mental strength, physical strength and emotional strength. Unfortunately, she could not survive the emotional stress she had to endure._

_After she passed on, I made my way through the Sutorensu Passage. After I passed through the Hall of Heart, I began to realize, the challenges are meant to test you're heart and soul. If the cavern doesn't find you worthy, It kills you. The cavern itself is a manifestation of the powers that be._

_I turned away after that. I left the hall of heart and headed back to my village. Praying that I could leave that accursed place behind, I carried Minna to the nearest village. They agreed to let me burry her on the outskirts of the village. We should have listened to those who warned us away. We should have stayed away. That horrible place took everything from me. I just pray no one else will suffer what I did. The indescribable pain, it is truly the worst torture ever. The day that someone actually completes the required tasks is the day Yama gives up his hellish court. May Kannon, Our great goddess of mercy, bless who ever dares attempt to finish through with the Cavern's wishes._

_I have never spoken a word about it until now. I am dying and I wish to leave my knowledge of that fiendish place behind. Maybe my warnings can help some one else prevent the loss of their loved ones. If someone is reading this now, I have indeed passed on. I have left clues as to where Dragons' Keep is located. I beg you please don't be foolish and risk your life for something so worthless._

_If you truly wish to find the heart, you need to start your search in Midoriko's cave. The blessed lady is hiding my secret. May the Gods have mercy on you. I beg you not to do this. If, however, you are to going to, ask the Great Lady_

_ "I start the search for heart. I beg you to reveal to me the way."_

_Beware, should you abandon yourself along the way, you will never be whole again._


	8. The Night Time View

**Chapter Eight**

**Kagome's Point of View**

"Mom, What is it that Toga gave you?"

"Hold on a second, dear. I have them put up in the safe."

"We have a safe?" replied Kagome.

"What is a safe?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"It's like your vaults. Only in miniature."

"Hn."

*Sigh*

After a few more moments of silence, Kagome's mom came back carrying two items. One looked like a dagger while the other was a mirror. She handed the dagger to Sesshoumaru, who offered a nod of thanks, and the mirror to Kagome. "Thanks mom. I already have a compact though."

"Kagome, this isn't just a mirror."

"OH. What is it then?"

"It's a looking glass." Said Sesshoumaru.

"A looking glass. Isn't that another name for mirror."

"Not in the demon realm." replied the mirror.

"EEEEEEPPPPP IT TALKED!"

"Does she always react like this?" said the voice again.

"Unfortunately." replied the daiyoukai.

"Sesshoumaru, my son. I am glad to see you are well."

"Indeed father."

"WAAAAIIITTT HE'S YOUR FATHER!"

"Enough with the screeching you banshee wench." Sesshoumaru growled.

She could only growl in response.

"Feisty, then, isn't she? Well, to be honest, my dear, I am only a piece of Toga's soul. After I deliver my message, I will be released."

Kagome only looked more dumbfounded. Sesshoumaru snorted at her and turned back to his father's essence.

"Speak."

"No pleasantries, Sesshoumaru?"

"None. Say what it is you wish."

"My message is this,

Trust is a hard thing. It takes a measure of courage. It has an easily overlookable heart. Holding trust's hands is not an easy task. For its hands are stone cold and fragile. You can find all these ingredients here in Kagome's time. It's just a matter of looking. Remember my ingredients."

"Ingredients? What are we making, soup?"

"No. You will be making a talisman that will open the well. But you must gather all these things first."

Kagome grabbed a pen and paper.

"Alright, say it again."

"One measure of courage, and easily overlookable heart, hands of trust that are stone cold and fragile, These are your tasks."

"…stone cold and fragile…alright! Got it!""I suggest you began searching in the downtown area."

As he said that, his image began to distort.

"Hey! Get back here! I wanted to ask you how you ended up with two jerks for sons!"

They could faintly hear laughter as the image of the once great demon lord disappeared completely.

"Come wench."

"Nuh uh. I am not going down town at night. So not happening."

Sesshoumaru growled at her.

"And what about a measure of courage."

*Gulp* "Why is it always me?" she asked no one in particular.

"Let's go."

"Ffine but we are sooo stopping at Wacdonalds!"

"Whatever."

Sesshoumaru almost dragged Kagome out of the house as her mom was handing her money for the fast food place. They walked out of the shrine house and further into Tokyo when Kagome suggested they take a sub way. She was getting tired of walking.

"You walk further than this in the feudal era."

"But in the feudal era, you don't have concrete. It's really hard to walk on for a human. It does a lot of long term internal damage to your legs and feet."

Sesshoumaru reached over and grabbed her with his arm and leapt in the air. Kagome, who was only a little startled, loved the view of the city from Sesshoumaru's cloud.

"Oh! Look, there is a restaurant there!"

Sesshoumaru started his decent. They landed behind the place and walked around to the entrance. Immediately the smells hit his nose. He curled his nose in disgust. He couldn't understand how even humans could eat this stuff. He watched as Kagome became excited as she ordered her food. She lead him over to the soda fountain. She explained what it was and its purpose as she made herself a drink. She offered him a sip. Again, he curled his nose. She made him an ice water instead. This he did take a drink of and said something about the water not being pure.

"None of the water is pure like it is back in the past. With all of this 'evolution' came pollution."

She told him then what she had learned in her Environmental Science classes. He then became curious as to what else she knew. She told him of all of her classes and he listened. Once she told him she was actually educated in many ways, he paid her more positive attention. She even offered to tutor Rin. That was an offer he gladly accepted. They began to discuss many things. One of them was InuYasha's lack of education.

"I have tried numerous times to tutor him. And all the others. Shippo will learn to read and write but he won't learn anything to do with arithmetic. He knows a little, like how to count how many enemies we have in battle, but I'm afraid with InuYasha's influence, he doesn't want to learn." She lamented to the Demon Lord.

_Who would have thought that Ice Demon Lord Sesshoumaru and Priestess wannabe Kagome would be having dinner together at Wacdonalds?_

She broke out of her thoughts when she saw Sesshoumaru's features **almost** contort into annoyance.

"What's wrong?"

"Your human companions of this era are coming."

"Oh no! We have to hide!"

Sesshoumaru just picked her up and she grabbed her food and held on to it. She knew what he was going to do. He took off running at a speed invisible to a human eye. Once they made it outside, he leapt into the air again and set her down on his cloud. Kagome sat down and finished her meal. Once again she was caught admiring the view of the city with a somewhat wistful look.

"What is it?" Sesshoumaru asked in his characteristically cold baritone voice.

"Just thinking about how different the beauties of the eras are. Tokyo may look pretty from up here, but I bet the view in the feudal era is better."

"You ride on my brother's back. Do you not see the view from there?"

"The only view I see is me trying not to throw up. He is like an unbalanced horse at a full out canter."

Sesshoumaru almost laughed. This girl was a lot different then any one in the feudal era believed.

Sesshoumaru's Point of View

_I noticed that when she is actually in intelligent company, her entire demeanor changed. She is not that brash little wench who could almost mirror my brother. I am almost amazed at how different she is here than in the feudal era._

Sesshoumaru looked down at the girl again.

"I suppose, to thank you for tutoring Rin, I could let you ride on my cloud."

"Domo arigato, Lord Sesshoumaru."

_I definitely like this Kagome better. When did her name actually matter to me?_


	9. Respect

Chapter Eight Untouchable

InuYasha's Point of View

InuYasha sat in the corner of their camp and pouted. He was still furious that the well wouldn't let him through. His constant sighs and grumbling was worse when Kagome wasn't around. He was even being more horrible to Shippo than he ever had.

He made the poor little kit cry. After a moment of freaking out, he retreated to his stoop. Everyone was uneasy without Kagome. She brought the warmth and happiness to everyone around her.

Sure everyone was close and they counted each other family, but when Kagome wasn't around, something was missing. Something big.

_Stupid girl better not get herself killed by pissing Sesshoumaru off. I can only imagine how he's feeling right now. Her time will be waaaaay worse on his nose than it is mine._

At that thought he could only grin.

Kagome's Point of View

Kagome and Sesshoumaru were above the city when Sesshoumaru smelled something suspicious. Without even saying a word to the miko trapped up on his cloud, he sped off in to that direction.

Without thinking, Kagome threw her arms around him and held on for dear life. He may have been a lot more graceful, but his speed was nauseatingly fast.

Way faster than she had ever gone.

"Wha…Where are we goooing?" She half moaned, half shouted at him.

"I smell something out of place with your city."

"What is it?"

"Naraku."

"What do you mean Naraku? There is no possible way for him to be here." she mumbled into his chest.

_He's so warm. I guess because of his personality I thought he would have been cold but he isn't. _

She even noticed how his muscles felt to her hands.

_Wow! He is total drool worthy. My friends would love this._

She began to blush and she knew Sesshoumaru could smell her embarrassment.

Sango's Point of View

On their way to Midoriko's Cave, Sango couldn't help but notice how InuYasha would tense a little then shift his ears. Apparently the others noticed as well.

"InuYasha, if you think Lady Kikyo may have more helpful insight, please go seek her out. If not, we need to figure out a way for Lady Kagome to be safe."

Miroku talked as if he were daring InuYasha to pick Kikyo over Kagome. Despite the fact that they knew what he would do, they always hoped that maybe he would figure it out.

_I can't believe he is going to betray my sister again. How can he do this to her? He promised to protect her. But the one thing she needs protected from the most, he can't do it. That miserable hanyou._

Sango visibly growled. Even though InuYasha didn't notice, he was still alert to the tension in the group. To him, no one understood. He was caught between the two. He loved Kagome for what she had given him. True, unconditional friendship. He loved Kikyo for their past. They were both outcasts, albeit in different ways. They had come against many odds in their sort of courtship. Kagome was willing to stick by him no matter his form, but Kikyo was promised his soul. He could live for Kagome or die a second time for Kikyo. His heart was heavy. No one could understand. He didn't want to hurt either girl, but it was inevitable.

To Sango though, it was simple. Kagome was obviously the best choice.

_I can only hope we are doing the right thing._

Sesshoumaru's Point of View

_That half-breed has no business here! We killed him. He is dead._

Sesshoumaru's inner workings tried to rationalize why he was smelling that wretch's scent. No matter what path his mind wandered, he couldn't figure out why that thing was here and in Kagome's time.

_Why am I still calling the human by her name?_

_Kagome,_

His mind supplied the name yet again. So lost in thought, he almost let the name roll off of his tongue and into her ears.

_Kagome._

_She has done much to earn my respect. That is why I remember her name. No other human has ever earned This Sesshoumaru's respect._

His nose picked up that sharp sent again. It seemed as if the scent was just disappearing and reappearing simply to taunt him. So it was understandable why they were blitz attacked and both were knocked unconscious with the help of a more powerful version of anesthesia.

Kagome's Point of View

After waking up, she noticed that she was in a cage with her Demon Lord besider her.

_I must still be groggy._

She moaned. Everything hurt. The poor inudaiyoukai must have really been having it rough if she felt this bad. She glanced over to see if he was up. He was passed out cold, so it seemed.

Her arm was bleeding profusely. She knew if it didn't get seen to, she could die from having a major artery punctured. She noticed the figure shift. He was waking up.

"Miko, what is wrong with your arm?" he inquired.

"They punctured an artery. If I can't get this wound sealed and fast, you may be stuck in my era forever." and with that, the bloodloss finally took her into an unaware sleep.

Sesshoumaru took his obi off and wrapped around the girl and decided to keep watch over her.

_At least while we are her. When we get back home, she is going back to that halfbreed._

That very thought made Sesshoumaru's chest rumble with anger.


	10. Way Out

Chapter Ten Way Out

Sesshoumaru approached the unconscious girl and inspected her wounded arm. The cut was bleeding profusely, and with out anything to stop the blood flow, she very well may die. He laid the miko into a more comfortable position. She was now laying out on the floor as if she was under the stars back in his era. Lifting her arm to his mouth, he began to lick her wound. His mouth was filled with her blood when he finally decided to just relax and taste it. It may be human blood, but surely it wasn't deathly terrible. The girl needed to be healed.

_Her blood, its utterly divine. How could a ninjen possess such powerful pools of liquid in their body? It is truly an amazing substance. _

He closed his eyes and enjoyed the crimson ambrosia that flowed between his lips. Slowly, his eyes started to fade, matching the color of that liquid heaven. He was loosing himself into a bloodlust and his saliva was healing her wound.

Somewhere, the little bit of sanity that remained within the stoic demon lord recognized something.

It was a trap.

InuYasha's Group

"Lady Kikyo. How good of you to join us on this evening." The monk started out politely as possible.

"Priestess," was all Sango could manage and Shippo said nothing.

"No need for pleasantries, Monk. I am well aware of the hostility felt towards me and my doings. Do not pretend otherwise, for it is unbecoming."

"I was simply being respectful, Lady Miko," He retorted. "Might I ask why it is you have come to visit?"

"I have brought news of Naraku."

"He is dead. There shouldn't be anymore news of him other than the people rejoicing at the site of his destruction." Sango told her.

"Where is InuYasha?"

"He has gone hunting for the night."

"It is the night of the new moon."

"Indeed it is."

The conversation seemed mainly between the two who possessed some holy powers. The others were either purposely ignoring the dead woman or too scared to talk.

"Naraku has found a way to send part of his essence into Kagome's time before he died. He isn't alive, but part of his power is manipulating something in her era."

"NO!" Sango shouted.

There is no way her sister was going to be left to face off even the slightest bit of Naraku with the demon who couldn't give a slightest care about her.

"No. This is another one of your traps isn't it? You are trying to get Kagome killed again. I Know you are. You were probably the one who has sealed the well. You have done so before, so why not again.\?"

Sango was beyond pissed. She was beyond fury. She was at a point way passed vengeance and rage. She was frightening.

InuYasha's pov

_Why is it that I can never achieve happiness without a world of hurt and suffering? If I chose one, the other would be upset. One would blame herself and the other would seek vengeance and her version of justification. Why can't it just be easy for one time in my life? Why can't any Kami give me a break? Just once…I wish I knew what to do… What is the right choice? Live for Kagome or die for Kikyo? Why can't the path be clear for once? Just what am I supposed to do? This is just too much. Why can't I just be given the answer for once instead of having to keep making those stupid mistakes and hurting the people I care most about? Fuck. This is ridiculous. Since when have I had it easy? I am a hanyou. A half breed. I don't get it easy. Kagome has me spoiled into thinking maybe I would get a lucky break once in a blue moon. She is so optomistic, yet so wrong. _

The hanyou was deep in contemplation when he stumbled upon the old grove. It was, in a sense, kind of familiar. He felt compelled to walk towards the thickest part of the grove, and so he followed.

There were many unknown scents to him. He tried his hardest to pick them all up. There was one that was more obstinate than the rest.

_I know this scent…Who is it? I have smelled this before. Mint and some foreign plant. Its… Oh shit._

"Half blood, why have you disturbed me?"

"Lady Kokoro, forgive me. I was lost in thought and didn't realize I trespassed onto your sanctuary."

"At least you have some sense of respect and manners," The lady was so emotionless, it was like looking into a more feminine Sesshoumaru.

"What is it that you contemplate, InuYasha?"

"Lady, I apologize for seeming, rude, but do you really care?"

"I have seen part of your troubles. Speak to me and I will tell you what I have seen."

InuYasha may be brash and unkempt, but he wasn't a fool 100% of the time. Sesshoumaru's mother, his father's real mate, was known for her talents as a Prophetess.

InuYasha told her of what he had been thinking when he stumbled upon her Hidden Grove.

**I am really sorry about how long its been. There has just been a lot of b.s. I am really tired of dealing with stupid people. Sigh…. I promise the next chapter will be LONGER. this is kind of a writer's block chapter. **

_**Thanks for everyone who has reviewed and for sticking with me throughout my temporary AWOL. **_

Love from IHEARTTHEBAND

Ps….reviews make my heart feel super happy! (Cookie to the first person who can tell me where that came from lol)


	11. Pack Mates Watch Each Other's Backs

Chapter Eleven: Pack Mates Watch Each Other's Backs

InuYasha and The Great Lady were still in the Grove when dawn came and re-awakened his demon blood. As his nails and teeth elongated and his hair lost its onyx shine, she sat with him and told him of all she had foreseen.

"As much as it displeases me, my mate, The Great and Terrible Toga, InuTaisho of the Western Lands, has a hand in your human wench's disappearance with my son. I foresaw something a millennia ago and that caused him to go into a great fit. The future as it is today was in grave danger. He did what was necessary to prevent our races from extinction. The Shikon Priestess has a hard journey in head of her. She and you no longer benefit from the other's company. You have been relieved as her protector."

"WHAT! That can't be. I promised her. I promised!" He all but screeched while trying to remain somewhat respectful.

"And with the defeat of the pathetic hanyou, your promise was fulfilled. You are no longer her protector. The well has chosen someone different. The well has more power than what you believe. My son Sesshoumaru is now her protector."

"He will kill her. He won't do anything to help her. She is in danger just being with him! How can he be her protector? He doesn't even like humans! He will kill her the first oppurtunity. She will annoy him and he will destroy her. She won't even last a minute in his care."

"Your father, my Mate. You seem to have such little faith in your old traveling companion."

"Feh. That old man is always trying to ruin something while lying in his grave, isn't he? It's not Kagome I don't have faith in. Its your son. He isn't exactly known for his love of humans."

"My mate has made many fool hearted decisions, I will admit. However, I will not tolerate his being badmouthed by his own whelp." She almost let emotion slip into her face.

The boy sitting in front of her reminded her so much of his father.

"Feh. Who cares? The old man is dead."

"Silence, Pup."

InuYasha immediately fell into the requested silence. He knew better than to push The Great Lady. She was highly feared by many upper class demons as well as the rest of the populace in Japan. The Lady may not hold her place anymore, due to relinquishing her position to her son, but she was still as fearsome as she appeared.

"Half blood, what I am telling you is this. Kagome has her own destiny. Yours lies with the newly reborn Priestess. You owe her your life, where as the Shikon Miko is merely an acquaintance, or friend if you will. Which ever you prefer. You're fate never lied with her."

"So…I have to give Kagome up in order for her to find her happiness in the world?"

"Yes. For three, happiness depends on one. If the heart is selfish and sees only the mind's wants, three shall perish internally and live forever in tortured solitude. If the heart is free and undemanding, three shall become the greatest Triumphrate ever to live. If what I saw is true, this will be more amazing than Julius Caesar's Triumphrate"

"Who?"

"Just another future I saw a millennia ago. It ended in tragedy. However, this wouldn't."

"Oh…kay…"

"The future miko knows of what I speak."

"Figures…"

"It is time for you to leave, have you made your decision?"

"Yeah…I think I have. Thank you, Lady Kokoro."

"Don't come wandering here again."

"Yes lady."

**Sango **was still fuming. She just could not believe Kikyo was willing to help them. It was hard to believe, especially after she had put Kagome through. Kikyo was determined to hurt her friend. She just knew it.

_She is up to something. There is no way she is being genuine in her concern for Kagome. It is just not possible. She is a conniving….conniving BITCH! She is up to something._

Miroku glanced at the priestess sitting before them. It just did not seem right for her to want to help Kagome.

"Why do you want to help her? You normally hurt Kagome." Shippo broke the tension.

"I am indebted to your Kagome. She has saved me a few times and has given me my soul, knowing I will try to steal InuYasha from her. Though I no longer desire his life in hell, I do desire what I have always."

"So this is about honor then?"

"Yes. This is about my honor, while I did many things when Onigumo turned Naraku was alive, I had my reasons for doing so."

"I still don't believe you." Sango of course, didn't trust the woman. That woman had done nothing to gain her trust. She didn't believe that the woman had any honor left. It just wasn't possible.

"I have nothing to prove to you, Slayer. Your words are unaffecting. I care not what you believe, but my honor is still intact."

"Sango. Let us discuss this in the morning. It is late and dawn should be arriving soon. We need sleep. InuYasha should be arriving tomorrow as well."

"You are right Miroku. Shippo?"

Shippo knew that she was offering a place to sleep since Kagome wasn't there. Shippo stood for a second and then relented. Laying down on Sango's pallet, Kilala and girl lay on either side of the young demon boy.

"Lady Kikyo, would you like to rest on my pallet, while I stand guard?"

"Thank you, Monk, but it is unnecessary."

"As you wish, Lady Priestess."

"Why is it that you still afford me my titles when your life mate doesn't?"

"I am sorry my lady but you are mistaken. Lady Sango isn't my life mate. She does not care for me in that way."

"I can see the soul thread attached to you. She is indeed your life mate."

"I wish it were true. However, the reason I still give you your titles, you were and still can be a highly respected priestess with amazing powers. The only thing preventing that is your jealousy and hatred of the Lady Kagome. Lady Kagome supposedly is to be your reincarnation, however I think it is merely coincident that she and you share similar physical attributes. There is a lot of difference even in those few similarities."

"Thank you, Monk." and after that, everything fell silent.

**Back to the future,** (;p) Sesshoumaru was having a hard time fighting his beast. His beast was unrelenting in its bloodlust. The girl before them tasted absolutely divine. She tasted of untold strength and power. Her blood sang for Sesshoumaru. Everything about it was enticing him. Left with very little sanity, he figured his captives knew he would go into a bloodlust with her blood. Her powers were purer than any miko before her and no doubt after her. Her blood tasted of Kami, themselves, it seemed. The poor girl had unimaginable amounts of bad luck.

_Beast! Calm down. We need this girl alive. She is our only key to going home._

_**Master, don't want to hurt girl, just want to taste again. She has amazing scent and taste. She must be ours. **_

_She belongs to this one's younger brother. _

_**Master she has no claim on her besides familial claim. Half-breed has no intentions with what ours. Miko is ours. **_

_BEAST! I will not claim the miko! Release your hold!_

_**Master, we must claim miko as pack. She strong and worthy. Her blood tells us so. It calls for us. Can you not hear its song?**_

_That means nothing beast. I will claim the miko as pack and she shall be omega under Jaken. That is the final time This One repeats himself._

_**Understood Master. **_

The crimson of Sesshoumaru's eyes faded back into the normal ring of honey colored gold. He started breathing meditatively again to calm himself further. Then the miko began to stir.

_**Master…her body is calling to us. She uses Inu Body Language. She is suggesting-**_

_She is human and therefore does not know nor will This Sesshoumaru stoop so low._

_**She interest us Master. **_

_That I will admit to. She is indeed an enigma and an anomaly for her kind. However, she is still ninjen and an onna as well. _

_**She has delicious smell.**_

_ENOUGH._

His beast finally relented as the miko whimpered her pains. Feeling her aura, the daiyoukai deduced she merely had internal bruising. Nothing too serious.

"Miko, awaken."Said miko groaned out Sesshoumaru's name as she came to full consciousness.

"Where are we?" her voice was laced with the sleep induced by chemicals.

"This Sesshoumaru knows not, however we are in enemy prisons. They were foolish to think that this Sesshoumaru would lose himself into a bloodlust after healing your wound and tasting your blood. Foolishness. This Sesshoumaru is not so weak."

"Thank you, for protecting me."

"While in This Sesshoumaru's pack, you will be taken care of Miko."

"Huh?"

"Our 'truce' as you called it, guarantees you This Sesshoumaru's protection and This One only protects that which is his."

"That makes sense….sort of…What information have you gathered on our enemies so far? I mean besides the insulting stupidity of thinking you to be weaker than you are."

They both knew she was kind of 'kissing ass' as it was put in layman's terms.

"This Sesshoumaru feels Naraku's essence, but not the half breed himself. It is almost as if he only holds control of one part of our enemies and the rest follow him either out of fear or loyalty, it is unknown."

"I can feel their auras. They aren't very strong. I can also sense jewel fragments. Naraku's essence may still be trying to complete his goals, even beyond the grave."

"Hn. Get some rest human. This One will guard you while you sleep."

"Thank you Sesshoumaru, I think if I were stuck with anyone else in this mess, all would be lost." and the little onna fell asleep again.

The little miko shivered slightly. Sesshoumaru took off his obi; after all, it was merely for appearance. His hakama and gi fit perfectly without it. It covered her like a blanket. She stopped shivering and fell further into a restful sleep.

_This Sesshoumaru will protect you, Kagome. You are now a pack mate. _

Using his obi to cover her, be was also able to scent mark her without bodily contact. It gave demons the recognition that she belonged to the Lord of the West, the current InuTaisho. His beast growled softly in satisfaction….for now…

Words: 1988

References: Julius Caesar...your common history book. Back to the Future...'cause who doesn't like that classic lol.

Thanks everyone...Love ihearttheband


	12. Courage, Part One Edited

Chapter Twelve: Courage Part Two

InuYasha walked into camp the next morning in complete shock. There sitting with his group was Kikyo. He had smelled her further back; however, he was positive she wouldn't have headed toward his little pack.

"Kikyo… you… you're here!" You could hear the surprise in his voice when he spoke.

"Surprised, InuYasha?

"Yeah…but how? Why?" His confusion had shown brightly in his golden eyes.

"Are you not pleased to see me InuYasha?" Her expressions became colder.

Immediately, InuYasha reached for her.

"Of course I'm happy to see you. I'm just surprised to see you with Miroku and Sango."

"InuYasha, if I may interject," Miroku broke in, "Kikyo has offered to help in our search to aid the Lady Kagome. Sango isn't so pleased but she has accepted this for now. It is in my advice that you don't push things to far. Kagome may no longer feel towards you the way a lover does, but Sango doesn't know that. She believes Kagome to still be in love with you and will not believe it from anyone except Kagome."

"Advice well given, Monk. How is it that you are in confidence of Kagome's feelings, but the Slayer is not?"

"Kagome hasn't told anyone of her feelings yet. She is coming to terms with it on her own and hasn't felt the need to inform anyone yet. Since she never publicly claimed feelings, she may not publicly claim changes to said feelings."

"Then how do you know what she feels?" InuYasha asked gruffly.

Even though he didn't think of Kagome as a man would a woman, it still hurt a little that she didn't have feelings for him anymore.

"I am merely an observer. Her actions speak louder than her words ever will."

"Monk, thank you for your advice. Until we have had a chance to speak with the girl, we will refrain from pursuing any kind of relations that would be deemed upsetting."

"Thank you for your understanding, Lady Kikyo. Like Kagome, I wish you two the best of luck."

"Feh."

**Kagome **woke up again, this time feeling less disoriented. Shaking the sleepiness from her head, she looked over to her Daiyoukai companion. What she saw made her smile softly.

_He looks so adorable when he's asleep. _

Unfortunately, for her, the demon was merely feigning sleep while meditating. He felt her aura shift and could easily guess what she was thinking. Kagome, still believing that he was asleep tied his obi around to help keep her warm in the cold, damp warehouse.

_It's obvious that whoever is keeping us here has NEVER heard of insulating a building. Not only cost effective it is also great in keeping out the chill._

While she was lost in her daydreams about the warm Feudal Era summers, Sesshoumaru let out a fearsome growl. The sound of the ferocious growl sent shivers of two kinds down her back. One of which, she could understand, the other reason confused her.

Kagome finally noticed the man who came up to the cage in which they were being held.

"Well, well. What have we here? Aren't you just a pretty, little thing? How about I let you out and me and you can have some fun."

Kagome, being a quick thinker, smiled seductively.

"How flattering, that you find me attractive. Obviously, long hair on a guy is my weakness. How did you know?"

Sesshoumaru stiffened at what she said, and not in a good way. He could sense no lies from her.

_Is that wench really this stupid? Or is she like all the other females of her kind? Pathetic. _

Sesshoumaru shook his head in disgust, as he looked the boy over. The boy wasn't even attractive by human standards. He had mars all over his face and a disgusting smell. The boy had shaggy hair that looked like it was caught in a blender. Or in Sesshoumaru's terms, a battle between nekos who had their claws freshly sharpened.

Immediately, the boy walked over to the cage and let the miko out. He slammed the door and locked the cage. Not that Sesshoumaru had any interest in escaping while the miko indulged herself in 'fun' with this disgusting human. His respect for the miko dropped tremendously.

Kagome stepped out behind the boy and ran her fingers over his neck in a seductive manner. The boy grinned in delight. He won the girl over. That was easy to tell. Kagome smiled at the boy again and then….

**Sango,** who had been faking sleep, heard the entire conversations. Did they really believe that she would sleep with that bitch around? Not gunna happen. Still though, what they said was it true?

_Miroku has always been more insightful than anyone in our group has. Especially when it came to Kagome's sensitivity with InuYasha. Maybe she has really given him up. So does this mean that she was going to consider Kouga's suit? Or maybe that boy from the future, Mojo, Gogo, Hojo? _

Sango mentally shrugged off the future boy's name. He wasn't really important. Kagome was always more annoyed with him than anything.

_When Kagome comes back, she and I will need to have girl time. _

Sango decided she might as well get some sleep. She was no good to Kagome if she wasn't rested enough to keep herself out of danger. She closed her eyes and snuggled closer to the two demons beside her.

**Sesshoumaru** watched as she ran her hands all over that boy. Disgust painted his otherwise expressionless face. That girl had pathetically, disgustingly low standards. First InuYasha and now that pathetic boy?

_**Master, why does our female do that? Does she not realize that makes us angry? We will have to punish her. That male is beneath her standing. **_

_The miko is not our female. Even more so by the fact that repulsive is her taste in males. _

_**Must make our female understand that she belongs to us. She must know her place.**_

**!THWACK!**

_**Our female makes us proud. You shouldn't have doubter her.**_

_Might I point out that you were the one who wanted to 'make her understand her place.'_

His beast retreated in the recesses of his mind. He heard the tinkering of the lock on the cage and felt the sutras in place disintegrate.

**Kagome** shivered internally. She preferred being covered in demon guts than to repeat that again. She looked back at her handiwork. When the boy had thought she was coming on to him, she hit his pressure point. She mentally thanked Sango for showing her some basic self defense moves.

The boy was unconscious on the floor when she stole his keys. She discharged the sutras in place as well. She could feel the dark energy on them. That was a new discovery to add to there list. There was also a dark miko involved. Sesshoumaru slid out of the cage and curled his nose in disgust.

"Miko, when this is over, I am going to throw you in the nearest river. That boy's stench is all over you."

"Throwing me in a river in today's time isn't wise, Sesshoumaru. The rivers are filled with pollutants and other disgusting things. The only thing that would accomplish, besides making me smell worse, is making me sick. There is no telling what germs and other disease carrying microbes are in there."

"Hn. You are still getting a bath. Even if This Sesshoumaru has to bathe you himself."

"I already planned on that. I don't need your help to bathe."

"Hn."

Sesshoumaru's head cocked to the side as his nose twitched. Something bad was about to happen. Sesshoumaru could feel it. Kagome was still smiling over her accomplishment.

The loud cracking sound distracted her from her achievement.

The explosion blasted the two away from each other. Kagome found herself trapped. Again. Sesshoumaru was nowhere to be found. She was utterly alone. She was going to die suffocating from smoke inhalation or incineration. Which ever came first.

**InuYasha **couldn't believe how accepting his friends were of this. Though he had a feeling it had a lot more to do with Kagome than actual acceptance. That was fine though. He would take what was given. Kagome had an amazing heart.

He sat watching his beloved sleep. He could only smile at the sight. Because of Kagome, he had back the love of his life. Sure, he loved Kagome, but he loved her in a best friend/brotherly kind of way.

_Kagome. I hope that bastard takes care of you. I know you and your heart. You will find some reason to make him an acceptable suitor. Your heart is too big and caring for your own good silly wench. I know you will find some redeeming qualities in him. Hell, you may even be the one to teach him to love. Just be careful, Kagome. I love you. You deserve so much more than you have been given._

InuYasha's thoughts drifted off into silence as the sounds of the cackling fire calmed his worries. Soon enough, he too drifted to sleep. Morning would come soon enough. With the dawn, came hope.

**Kagome **was starting to panic. There was nothing that scared her the way an out of control fire did. She hunted demons and faced the biggest enemy Japan had ever seen. Fires like this though, had her reverting back to the little girl who needed mommy to hold her hand to cross the road.

"Sesshou…*cough cough*" She tried screaming for his protection but broke off as the smoke filled her lungs.

She was on her own. She looked for an escape. She was surrounded by fire. She had no escape. Not unless she could reach the beam above her head. It had managed to stay intact and hadn't caught light yet. She pulled the obi tighter around her.

Suddenly, her fighter's spirit came back to her.

_I REFUSE to die like this. I will NOT give up without a fight. I have too much to live for. I won't die a coward. I will not disappoint Sesshoumaru. _

Pulling the obi off of her shoulders, she tied one end of the long cloth to a piece of wood that had splintered off. Silently praying her plan would work, she threw the piece of wood at the beam. The Kamis' must have heard her prayers.

The makeshift climber's hook would hold her weight. For now. Next she began thanking people in her head. First her gym teacher for making them climb that stupid rope in class. Next she thanked the feudal era. Without that, she would have surely perished.

She pulled herself up to the beam. Luckily, she saw the Daiyoukai searching for her. With a valiant effort, she flared her aura to let him know where she was.

**Sesshoumaru **felt her flare her aura. Strangely, it was coming from somewhere above him. He jumped into the air, using his jaki to keep him there. Finding her was easier now. She was sitting on the beam, shaking.

"Sesshoumaru. You came!"

"I don't abandon my pack."

Sesshoumaru gathered her into his arm and vacated the building.

After they had landed a safe distance away, Sesshoumaru turned to the girl.

"How did you manage to get up there?" He was genuinely curious.

She held up the obi by her head.

"I used your obi and a piece of wood and pulled myself up."

"Hn. That was courageous of you. Most humans would have whimpered in fear."

"I think we should head home for the night, ne Sesshoumaru?"

"Indeed."

Soon, they could hear the fire crackling down, then another loud explosion. Debris went flying everywhere. Kagome ducked as she saw a large piece of wood flying towards her. Sesshoumaru caught it as if it were nothing.

"It seems, Miko, that this place was more than a holding cell. They had a very ancient artifact lying in their grasp."

Kagome looked upon the short staff in awe.

"What is it?"

"The Staff of Courage."


	13. Dreams and Demons

Chapter thirteen

Kagome gazed in amazement at the magical item. As they settled down into the small kitchen, Gramps decided to give lecture on a relic he studied all the legends on.

"The Staff of Courage was said to be created by the first Lord of the West. It possessed part of his youki, but only showed itself to those who were truly worthy. It was how he chose his daughter's mate. The staff is surrounded by mysterious magic. It was said to be how ALL the past lords have found their children's mates. Only the strongest and the bravest were able to mate into the Western Bloodline."

After receiving death glares from both of the time crossed adventurers, he continued with another theory.

"But that is only the first legend. There is another history that disputes that fact however. It was also said that a great magician, one who broke every definable law of magic, created it. It is a similar story to the European's King Arthur's Excalibur."

Sesshoumaru merely sniffed, having no idea what the old fool was babbling about. Kagome on the other hand was star struck.

"That is AWESOME!" She squealed.

Sure, the girl travels back and forth between time, doing what others have only day dreamed about and isn't phased. Throw in something as mystical and well known as Excalibur, and she gets starry eyed.

"Hn. We have the first item. We need to continue this quest and find who has insulted This Sesshoumaru's strength."

"Sesshoumaru, it's late and I'm tired."

She stifled a yawn.

"Then rest, Miko. We will continue this quest tomorrow."

InuYasha and the rest made their way into Midoriko's Cave. The air felt entirely different inside the cave than the last time they had entered. They walked all the way to the end of the cave, to where the Great Lady's statue stood. Behind it, the noticed for the first time, there was another, much smaller tunnel.

"Remember what was said. You mustn't forget yourself. Shippo, I think it's best if you and Kirara stayed behind. There is no telling what could happen and we don't want you in danger." Miroku said to the little kit.

Shippo pouted, but agreed. Kirara mewled her agreement as well.

One by one, the two watched as the adults walked into the secret passage.

From the moment they entered, each being seemed to be separated into their own anxieties and fears.

Sesshoumaru sat in the God Tree, watching all of his surroundings.

_Is it really possible that this is what becomes of my time? Can all of the forests and other great beauties be decimated in such a way? And that girl, Kagome. She is more than what she seems. She is more intelligent than she had originally let on. _

_**She is good candidate for mate. We have yet to meet demoness as intelligent, without greed. Her heart pure. **_

_This Sesshoumaru will not mate the miko. She is human. She is merely and enigma. She and Rin possess many of the same traits. The miko does not let race judge who she trusts. She trusts This Sesshoumaru, I have attempted her life multiple times. She is a strange little onna. _

_She will make a valuable ally. With her knowledge of what will come to pass, she could keep the West prospering through times of hardships. I will accept her onto my council. She will have to prove herself though. She must be able to fend for herself against the ladies of court. For they will surely tear her to shreds, given the chance. _

_Hn. Perhaps this Sesshoumaru should train her in the art of hand to hand combat. Her skills are definitely lackluster and novice at best. She will need to be prepared. A member of my pack will not be an embarrassment, nor a burden. She will learn._

Sesshoumaru glanced up at the stars and almost let an audible sigh escape.

Here he was, doing absolutely nothing, while his ward and his retainer were probably searching for him with great fervor.

_If anything shall happen to Rin, Jaken's life will become notoriously shorter. This Sesshoumaru should start on looking for a new lead. Next is to find the heart. _

Sesshoumaru wracked his brain as he tried to come up with some theories on the heart. While he was at it, he also thought of what was said about that staff.

_Indeed it is a magical item. For that is the only explanation for what the staff did. It was well concealed looking like another stick. However, it is utter ridiculousness that it could be used to find the Heir's mate. True madness._

He paused in his thinking as he heard a noise coming from Kagome's room.

_The miko is reckless. Perhaps disturbed by dreams._

Sesshoumaru made to say that he didn't care one way or the other, but she was pack and he would protect her, even from herself.

Kagome tossed and turned in her sleep. Visions of Toga came to her as he gave her warnings about the dangers she and his eldest were sure to find themselves in. They had no idea what they would be getting in to. This went a lot further than what either had thought before.

This wasn't going to be a simple, collect the items and get a home free pass. There were greater dangers that would lay infront of them and if they did not succeed, everything the knew, past, present and future would take a dramatic turn for the worst.

Kagome woke with a strangled cry coming from her throat. She was soaked in sweat and panted heavily. She turned her head in time to see Sesshoumaru coming through her window.

"Miko, what is preventing your slumber?"

"I think I just had a foretelling dream. And if it comes to pass, Sesshoumaru, we are all in greater danger than we thought before."

And while all this was going on, two different pairs of eyes, in two different times, watched the young lord as he accepted his fate.

One sighed dramatically and the other grinned evilly. Surely all would be going according to plans laid out by another.

**There has been so much that has happened in RL. Between working two jobs, going to school and being a full time mom, I haven't even had time for myself. I will start getting more chapters up soon though.**


	14. Thoughts

"Miko, that was a bit overdramatic. Even for you."

"Seshoumaru! I'm being serious. Something terrible is loose in my time! And it's not only my time this will effect. It's going to be like a freakin' Zelda game."

"Zelda?" The taiyoukai questioned.

"Nevermind. Just know that this is something terrible. I can't even begin to describe it."

"Hn. THis Sesshoumaru understands, therefore the need you feel to re-iterate is unnessecary. THis SEsshoumaru can destroy anything in his path."

"Sesshou...this isn't like any other foe we have fought..."

She broke off silently, causing Sesshoumaru to wonder what exactly it is that she had seen. It had obviously terrified the poor girl.

"Rest Miko. This Sesshoumaru shall stay here and protect you. Even from yourself."

She nodded and scooted over for Sesshoumaru to have a space on her bed. He removed his swords and armor and allowed his mokomoko to make its way over to Kagome's exhausted body.

"Tomorrow is a new day, Miko. We will get closer to finding this talisman and we will work on discovering any information on our new enemy."

She fell asleep, comforted by his prescence and his words.

_The girl will be a nuscience. She will be easily dispatched of. Mediocore wench. Hmmph. That damned Sesshoumaru, though. He will not be as tough as he thinks. He will succumb to my power and be render helpless. He will watch as his miko dies a slow and painful death. THey will pay for everything. MY reserection will soon be made known to all. _

Kagome woke, feeling a lot better than she had the night before. She stretched her arms above her head and popped her neck.

_Wow. I haven't slept that good in ages. Maybe I was more exhausted than I thought. _

_I'm glad Sesshoumaru stayed with me though. His prescence made me feel safer than I ever thought I would be. It's crazy. _

_InuYasha was supposed to be my protector, but I feel safer knowing Sesshoumaru is skulking somewhere in the shadows than I did with InuYasha standing between me and another demon. Hmm. Can't wait to tell Sango._

_Hahahaha. SHe would probably fall over. _

_But he is soo much more than what he has shown. He is like an onion...I wonder how he would feel if he ever realized I compared him to Shrek...probably insulted...very inuslted. _

_I just never thought HE would be the one I felt safe with. But then again, he takes care of his pack. Even than annoyance, Jaken. He may neat up on him a little..or a lot, though most of it is deserved...anyway..._

_OMG Sesshoumaru stayed the night...in my room..._

Sesshoumaru could feel her emotions.

_What a tiresome wench. SHe goes through way too many emotions in five minutes._

Sesshoumaru looked down from the Goshinboku.

_Hn. I wonder what it is the miko is thinking about that has her acting sooo...what was the word her brother used...AH. SPastic. That is a good description for the miko. _

_She may be intelligent, but she has the common sense of a rock at times. _

_**But master, she has sense. She has instincts. Her not have physical strength...not much but she has strength. She has power of her own. Her instincts strong. Brave. Loyal. Not many still have honor...she still virgin as well...**_

_What does her maidenhood have to do with this?_

**_She is untainted. Unclaimed. She holds honor. She not lay with any male that look at her. We can claim her. Taint her. Her blood sings. Calls out. _**

_This Sesshoumaru will do no such thing. She is a member of our pack. She dresses like a whore and that will have to change immediatley._

_Still though, this Sesshoumaru can't recede his descion to make her a pack member. She will become an asset. _

_Hn. It is time to start her hand-to-hand combat training. Dear Kami, I am going to need more patience than ever._

_Kagome and Sesshoumaru are getting along well. He seems more suited to her than InuYasha. InuYasha was great...as a childish crush. I know Souta looks up to and admires him, but InuYasha...if my suspicions are correct, will remain in the mindset of a 16 year old for many more years...maybe even centuries. _

_SIgh. I wish my daughter could have settled down with someone normal...though I highly doubt anyone like Hojo could've stood up to her...Sesshoumaru will be a great match..._

_OH! and the GRANDKIDS! _

_I bet they will have puppy ears like InuYasha...maybe even a tail! They will be sooooooo cute...though not before a proper, traditional wedding...I wonder if I have my old Kimono..._

_Soon, my love. Your plans have been set into motion. They will be achieved. It will not be long before we start to see the wanted outcome start showing through. I hope this will all be truly worth it. My mate. Aishiteru._


End file.
